Conventionally, the allocation of a user to an elevator system takes place primarily by means of optical signal modules as, for example, by means of display modules provided in the vicinity of the hoistway doors. After issuing the destination call, the user on the landing of the respective floor must observe the display modules of the various elevators to recognize which elevator he must board so as to be transported into the desired destination floor. However, such an allocation is not suitable for persons who are visually impaired, and especially not for persons who are visually disabled.
From document WO 2005/118450 A1, an elevator system (FIG. 1) with several elevators 26 through 29 is known in which, in the vicinity of each floor and each elevator, a so-called elevator identifier 32a through 35a is provided that issues a melodic sound that designates the respective elevator or a group of elevators. The sound of the melodies is constructed in such manner that a plurality of different-sounding melodies is available for the various elevators. Provided for the purpose of issuing a destination call (FIG. 2) is a destination call issuing module 39a that has a plurality of switches 45 through 51 and a loudspeaker 54. In the module, the switches that are assigned to the various destination floors are identified with Braille markings.
However, an elevator system of this type has the disadvantage that for the purpose of identifying the plurality of elevators, melodies must be created that are clearly distinguishable and, as a consequence, relatively elaborately designed acoustic signal modules as, for example, an MP3 Player or similar device must be implemented.